justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Candy
'"Candy" by Robbie Williams ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]. Appearance of the Dancers '''P1 P1, presumably a representation of "Robbie Williams", wears an orange shirt with yellow and brown diagonal checkers on it, also wearing a brown tie, and a blue coat and pants with a brown belt, yellow shoes, light-brown glasses, a pink glove and brown hair. P2 P2, presumably a representation of the lyrical "Candice", wears an orange blouse with a blue flower to her left. She is also wearing dark-blue pants, yellow socks, red and orange slippers, blue and brown sunglasses, a yellow accessory on her head, an orange bracelet, and has red hair and a yellow glove. candy1.png|P1 candy2.png|P2 Background Its a movie by the slides from the beginning. All the things are made out of paper as seen by the white line that looks like it's been cut out and when it spins its thin and it looks like they're in a box. It starts at a park with blues skies, a painted kite on the wall, a telephone stand, a bench, a light post, and a menu of a restaurant. The second background is inside the house, implied by the wallpaper and the window on the wall. The props are a lamp, a chair, a fishbowl and a cabinet. The third background appears just before the gold moves. Blue skies, a hot air balloon, a large strawberry sundae with cherries both at the top and at the side, and a summer chair and table with a menu on top are the props here. The chorus background is inside a candy shop, implied by the song title. The orange wall and a clear door, two signs that say pastries, and candies and four pastries and candies are the props. The backgrounds start all over again, beginning with the first aforementioned background. During after the second chorus the first background is seen, but the wall only is seen. Then the backgrounds continue appearing by order. Then, when Robbie sings "What are you doing it for," the backgrounds go and change in order after the line is said once. This is also done during when the final chorus only during the part when the horn is heard. The last background seen is the first background. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are six Gold Moves for the classic routine and all of them are the same. All: '"Candice" spins and falls whereas "Robbie" catches her. The move is done the first two times during the first verse, two during the second verse, and the last two during the bridge of the song. CandyGM.png|All Gold Moves 'Sweat Mash-Up There are four Gold Moves for the sweat mash-up. 'Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''During She's Got Me Dancing, put both your hands up as if in a state of shock. '''Gold Move 4: '''During Fame, out stretch both your hands into the sky as far as you possibly can. This is the final move for the mash-up. Shesgotmedancingm1and2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 (She's Got Me Dancing) Famepctos.png|Gold Move 4 (Fame) Sweat Mashup ''Candy has a Sweat Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Boomsday (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *Fame (JD) Trivia *This was voted the best duet dance on Just Dance 2014, ''Limbo'' was second. *This was originally going to be on Just Dance 4 as a DLC along with'' Starships.'' ** Thus, when the idea was scrapped, the song became one of the first songs to be revealed for the game. *This is the second brightest dance on Just Dance 2014,'' In The Summertime'' was first. * The Mashup is hard to get 5 stars on, especially if the player is using the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, or PlayStation 4 (Move remote) versions. This is because each move is counted for much less points than on other routines. * This is the second song by Robbie Williams in the series, with the first being [[Somethin' Stupid|''Somethin' Stupid in Just Dance 3]]. This is his first one to be an original song.. Gallery Candy.jpeg Just Dance 2014-Candy gold move.jpg candyjdn.jpg|Candy SJOP41 8d70ed3f 14.png Candybg1.png|Street background Candybg2.png|Candy shop background Candy.jpg oie_transparentky.png|P2's avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 120.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 candy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms candyopener.png candymenu.png Videos File:Robbie Williams - Candy File:Just Dance 2014 - Candy - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-2 Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines